


little pieces (that make up a life)

by izukky



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: #pleasesurvives3steve, Gen, author is trying to be dollar store cormac mccarthy, i was sad and needed to get this out, idk what this is, jon and other party members are mentioned, sorry this is real short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukky/pseuds/izukky
Summary: in which the party thinks that if steve’s parents aren’t going to honor him, then they will





	little pieces (that make up a life)

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tweet i saw by @198Oskeery

steve’s parents don’t have a funeral for him. they just bury him and call it a day. the party only finds out because nancy had called the harrington’s, asking when the memorial was going to be and the reply was that there wasn’t going to be one. 

max is the one who speaks up, saying that if his parents won’t honor him then they will, because steve’s sacrifice shouldn’t be forgotten.

three days later, jonathan, nancy, and the party meet at the junkyard for steve harrington’s unofficial-official memorial-slash-funeral.

it was dustin’s idea to have it there, because the junkyard was where steve protected them, where he saved them, and that’s how dustin wants to remember steve. as a hero.

max stands sullenly and wishes that she had done something. maybe if she had killed billy with the bat, or reported him to the police, or done something, anything, steve would still be here. 

the party all hugs dustin when he cries, and he’s so, so grateful that they’re here for him now, but he can’t help but remember when steve was there for him then, when everyone ran off together. dustin can’t really explain it, but he felt happy in a different way when he was with steve, and dustin doesn’t think he’ll ever get that feeling again, because steve was his best friend in a way lucas or mike or will could never be.

will draws a picture of steve, nailbat and all, and they tape it to a nearby tree hoping that it’ll be there forever.

or as close to forever as they can get.


End file.
